Home Of Hearts Say You'll Stay, With Me Right Now
by DoingTrix
Summary: Her visits have become less frequent. As she matures it appears we grow less important in her eyes...Five years after her crowning it seems there is one final battle left to be fought, the right to her hand, but who will suffer the most from the now grown Queen? Grace and Beauty by far still remain but Anger and Defiance grow too with age and understanding. Malora.
1. Still a Child

_Good Morning Readers. Now although I usually fixate on Harry Potter fanfics I thought I would try my hand at a slightly different pairing. Malora is somewhat warped in the sense that the relationship between Aurora and Maleficent appears on screen as more as a mother/daughter one and yet there is undertones of sexual desire (well in my head anyway) between the two. As perusal this will be a LONG story so if you're looking for a oneshot I suggest you don't read :-) Of course review if you like but please be nice as it is very depressing when you get a few readers who just wish to slate...Enjoy DT xx _

* * *

The cloud embankment wisped away into nothingness as Maleficent soared up and out into the endless expanse of open air. The rays of sun thrown out set the great white wall alight with hues of golds and pinks. Breathing in deeply the years of pent up rage and unwanted feelings fell away, her wings had been returned. The barrier of thorns had melted under the sudden removal of her anger, it had been as though all wrongs had been righted the moment Stefan had died. Of course she knew this was not true, sixteen years was too long a time to try and fool herself into thinking her faults and evil deeds would be erased due to one of good, and yet it did not stop her hoping. With almost a week past since the climax of war she was surprised no one had come for her head to avenge their fallen King. Not that they would be able to acquire it, her power would surpass their fruitless attempts of murder, regardless of the knowledge about Faeries and the disabling effect iron had on them. Alone, truly alone for the first time in sixteen years she admitted to herself that although the darkness inside her had dispersed a fragment still remained buried deep inside her heart and it whispered. It whispered of death, of how to do it, the simplicity of the act. Anyone foolish enough to try and take the Moors would be ended before they could raise a sword, it unsettled her to feel such vulgar words line her mind. True the fear of failing the young woman who had been oddly distant since receiving her crown, unsettled her more than her new found mind set she still could not allow the unforgivable act of murder, regardless of who it was. Blood would not grace her hands, under any circumstances.

The sun dipped its great spherical self below the lands line, taking the last streams of light with it. Slowly, one by one twinkling specks ghosted into life above the resting Kingdoms below, night had crossed the sky in the blink of an eye and soon Maleficent knew the suns brother would rise to take his place and keep a watchful gaze over the lands slumber. Relaxing she allowed herself to fall through the now violet clouds and back to her sparkling Moors, it was like the past had not happened, she had not aged but merely woken from a sleep like her beloved Beastie. Everything was how it should be, the Water Sprites skipped happily across the lakes surface pulling streams of light behind them whilst Fireflies swarmed in bunches about the irregular coloured flowers dipping in and out of each center as if to kiss their nectar. She felt the grass under her bare feet, the earth's steady rhythm pulsing through her as she surveyed her home in all its former glory. A forgotten feeling of peace engulfed her heart as she stood there the Moors invading her senses. Yes everything was as it should be; for the moment anyway. Peace she knew never lasted.

Her sleep was disturbed that night as it had been every night since the final battle, the sensation of burning ravaged her skin as she thrashed in anguish, feathers catching on loose bark from her tree. The image of Aurora danced inside her dreams eye, fear and confusion twisting her young face

"Run Aurora!" she felt herself cry out in panic seeing the great mass of Diaval's fire race too close for comfort to her young charge. She watched the figure as it turned after a few meters of running

"I hate you!" it screamed tears pouring down the young cheeks, her vision blurred only to focus on Stefan. His body motionless deaths hands stealing him away in the night, yet his spoke,

"You're not welcome here". She saw her friends from the Moors, the beings she protected shunning her from her home, a witch hunt, the good removed from their souls as they rallied to push her away. A scream died in her throat as she felt her heart impaled by the young blonde Prince's sword. Horns torn from her head, as the mob lynched her body high in her tree, cries of glee at the destruction of the evil faery. Suddenly she was flying, wings strong and faithful carrying her away from the vengeful magic folk, her tears drying in the sun's heat. They faltered, she plummeted feathers once more ripped from her back the pain engulfing her as the wind rushed past her ears. She fell closer and closer to the earth, a mumbling was filling her head,

"Godmother…Godmother wake up please" a voice was calling distant and familiar, hands clamored around her face and neck pulling her back to consciousness as the ground came even closer.

Eyes shot open bright green and gold fear filling them as her body propelled her away from the figure towering above her slumbering form. Aurora flinched at her sudden movement and tumbled unceremoniously out of the trees branches, landing with a bone crunching thud on the grassy verge.

"Beastie" the Faery exclaimed a stutter almost present in her still half sleep covered voice. She swooped down to the crumbled heap of blonde locks and royal robes fear striking her heart when she received no answer. Long fingers slid a stray curl out of the young woman's face, her eyes were closed lips slightly parted a soft groan escaped at the gentle touch. A gasp of relief issued from Maleficent at the tiny response, scooping the fragile body up in her strong arms the Faery rose gently and lifted her into the deep swell of the trees trunk. Circling her wrists she tended to the lump that had formed on Aurora's temple gold dust floated round the blondes head. A contended smile caressed the full lips of the resting Princess, "Sleep well Beastie" the winged woman's voice was hushed as she ran tender knuckles down the side of Aurora's face. Her heart swelled at the sight of the woman leaning into her touch, and for a few moments Maleficent remained by the slumbering figure just to wonder at the beauty before her.

The sun was speckling her form when she opened bleary eyes to the sensation of gently fingers running up and down her feathers. Careful to not startle the creature she knew to be touching her she spoke softly "Beastie you should feel very fortunate I have allowed you to touch my wings without permission". The fingers stopped

"I am sorry Godmother, I just wished to know how they felt I have never seen feathers to big". Maleficent slowly turned over to look down at the smiling face below her, she fixed the blonde with her multicoloured eyes,

"And how do they feel?"

"Wonderful, so soft and warm" The Faery's mouth twitched, sitting up she extended one out in an invitation for Aurora to come closer the girl did so, if a little hesitantly. She was barely a foot away from Maleficent when she lunged suddenly, wrapping her thin arms around the lithe waist of her companion. The sudden unexpected contact was something the elder was trying hard to get used too, she hadn't seen the young woman in a week and within that week she'd become accustom to no contact again and yet here was this human so willing to be that close to her. It baffled her if she was honest. Curling her wing back round the shoulders of the young blonde Maleficent felt a soft smile curve her lips, "I have missed you Godmother"

"And I you Beastie" Aurora's face was buried in the cleft between the elders ample chest and shoulder, her hot breath tickling Maleficent's neck.

"I am unsure as to why I am here though" she removed her face from the soft skin of her companion and gazed up into the familiar glittering eyes of the woman beside her.

"As am I Beastie you appeared here whilst the moon was still high in the sky startled me so much you fell out of my tree. I had to let you sleep for fear of your head being in terrible pain for a long while". Aurora nodded slowly

"I remember now you have reminded me, I was at the castle when I had this terrible feeling you were in pain and I just had make sure you were safe so I rode here and when I found you you were screaming and flapping your wings they broke a few branches on your tree. But when I tried to wake you, you kept pushing at me then finally when you did wake up you scared me and…" she trailed off. Maleficent flicked her eyes away from the girl shame at her display of weakness flooding her insides.

"My dreams have been filled with terrors as of late" she whispered allowing a thin strand of blonde hair the curl between her fingers, Aurora scanned the turned face

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Maleficent felt a deep tug of affection for Aurora's desire to help others,

"No Beastie it shall pass of its own accord, but for now I have a question for you".

"Mmmm?" the blonde hummed marveling the different shades of colours in the Faery's wings,

"Yes, why did you not return to the Moors sooner? The Fea-Folk have been asking after you, and considering I have not even seen you I had no reasons to give. Even Diaval could not find you when he made a trip to the castle". There was a pause broken only by the gentle rustling of the leaves on Maleficent's tree, she could feel the small body fidgeting against her.

"I was afraid" came the soft reply, this surprised the Faery, she glanced down at the blonde nestled between her side and wing, dirty feet protruding from fine fabric.

"What were you afraid of? The Moors would never harm you, all of its folk adore you, and you them".

"It was not the Moors I was afraid of, it was you" Aurora's voice was so quiet no normal human would have heard it but Maleficent heard every word as clear as day. She stiffened, something that did not go unnoticed by the girl who shifted away from the comfort of feathers and form to look up at the pale woman, shame plastered across her youthful face.

"Me…?" Maleficent breathed not looking at Aurora her jaw gnashed together.

"I know it was foolish of me to feel that way I can see that now but when I was at the castle I heard the people talking of the day you cursed me, of the failed attempt at taking the Moors and they portrayed you in such a way that scared me. Philip said I should come back here when I was ready and so I waited but when I felt that something was wrong I could not stay away". Anger flared deep in her gut at the reasoning behind Aurora's words. Annoyance skittered about her at the name of the young Prince, why had she listened to him and the humans instead of her heart? "Godmother….?" Her voice was soft, Maleficent refused to look at her as anger turned to hurt, she felt a small hand rest atop hers "Godmother please, I am sorry". Tears burnt behind her eyes at the sadness in the girl's words, turning she fixed Aurora with a steady gaze.

"I would never harm you Aurora, I swore to protect you till the day I die. The Prince was wrong to tell you to stay away, you should have listened to your heart and done what you thought was wright not what someone told you. It grieves me to think that you were afraid of me as I would never do anything to upset of scare you. Promise me Beastie if anything like that ever troubles you again you will come to me". She laced her fingers through the blonde curls, bringing them round to frame Aurora's face, gently she ran a slender talon down the rosy cheek. Aurora shuddered at the sensation before nodded and wrapping her arms around the lithe waist of Maleficent. "I promise" she muttered into the ample chest.

"Oh Diaval..." The dark haired man turned to face Aurora who grinned playfully before hurling a large sticky mud ball at him, it met its target with a loud splat. The small clearing irrupted into high pitched laughter and deep throaty chuckles from the boarder guards the mud dripped slowly off the end of Diaval's nose as he looked at Aurora giggling knee deep in the glistening pond.

"Well I was not expecting that, but considering you have thrown the first ball I feel I must-" he reached down into the pond scooping up a large sloppy pile of mud "retaliate". He launched the mud ball high into the air, Aurora shrieked happily and attempted to duck to on coming messy missile but failed as it caught the top of her head taking her crown with it. All of a sudden the pond was full of flying mud balls and ringing laughter as the Fea-Folk divided themselves into two teams intent on making the other as messy as possible.

Maleficent sat in the shade of a great Oak tree watching the mud war with amusement. It appeared Diaval was on the loosing side as the Boghogs seemed to be shielding Aurora from the onslaught, flinging mud as fast as possible at the opposition. Aurora's laughter filled the air around her, she smiled at the filthy girl who had climbed out of the water and was hurrying to her.

"Godmother come and join in I'm sure to win if you are on my side". Maleficent blinked, her, mud, not a good combination.

"I think not Beastie, mud is troublesome to get out of feathers. Besides you seem to be winning without me". Aurora pouted

"Is there no game you will play with me?"

"I do not play games Beastie I am too old". Aurora laughed

"No you're not. Balthazar is older than you and he still plays occasionally".

"Then perhaps another day, but not today. Now run along and finish I have matters of importance to discuss with you later". Aurora cocked her head at that but nodded none the less, as she ran back Maleficent called after her "And make sure you get all that filth off you, there is no way I'm letting you into my tree looking like that". She received a dazzling smile from the blonde who already had another mud ball in her hand ready to rejoin the fray.

The sun glinted through the leaves of the tree Aurora and Maleficent sat under dappling the ground around them. The Faery had been oddly quiet since the mud fight had ended. She'd sat and waited patiently as Aurora had washed herself clean of the muck then flapped her wings a few times to dry her clothes before heading off deeper into the Moors than the girl had been before. Now they sat in a silence that was different to the usual ones that befell them. Glancing up at the tall figure beside her Aurora noticed her eyes were not as bright, the golden merely a glimmer rather than sparkle. The usually schooled face now slightly creased with a frown. Reaching out slowly Aurora gently touched Maleficent's resting hands, "Godmother, is everything alright you seem…distant? More distant than usual I mean". The Faery breathed heavily through her nose then met the blondes bright blue eyes,

"There is something that I feel I must ask you as I'm not sure you have given it much thought". Aurora waited "As you are well aware you are now the Queen of two Kingdoms one of which you know love and adore you and one which does not know who you are and what to expect of their new very young Queen. The Moors will be safe in your absence should you choose to return to the human Kingdom for a period, after all we have never had a Queen before and the harmony will remain without one. Do you wish to return to your other Kingdom?" Aurora thought for a minute before slowly answering

"I think so, even though I do not know how to be a Queen I'm sure I can be taught. The two ladies who have been looking after me have already helped me understand what is proper in certain situations so I am sure they can help me with others". Maleficent nodded

"And these two ladies what else have they told you?"

"Well not much as they keep telling me they are there to serve me not to run the Kingdom with me. But they have told me I am to marry soon". The great wings twitched violently, but her face remained schooled

"Have they now and who have they said you should marry?" Aurora shrugged fiddling with the grass by her feet

"They did not say who but they did say when by. My twenty first birthday seems so long away but they have assured me that these next five years will go fast especially as I must learn how to be the best Queen I can be, there and here".

Maleficent bristled five years was but a mere blink to her and yet Aurora seemed to already realize that time was a fleeting thing too. "They speak the truth five years will past quickly, and by the sounds of it you are to be kept busy throughout. I hope you will still have time for us here".

"Of course I will. The Moors are my home, the Fae-Folk are my family I could not stay away from here too long, I think I would die". The blonde's words made the Faery shudder internally, death had been a taboo subject with her since Stefen and the sleep of Aurora, it did not sit comfortably with her that the girl flung the word about. Still she settled back against the tree and closed her eyes

"I hope so Beastie I hope so". The feeling of a body pressing up against hers made her smile, a large wing came round to wrap the girl into her as a slender arm rested around the small hip.

"Godmother?"

"Mmmmm?" Aurora ran her fingers down the rough fabric of Maleficent's dress

"You'll help me too wont you?"

"If that is what you wish" she murmured in reply twisting a golden curl between her fingers.


	2. Their Words

I'd completely forgotten i had my next chapter sitting on my computer not uploaded SORRY! DT xx

* * *

The humming of her serving maid made Aurora smile, Margaret was always humming tuneless little ditties that filled her chambers with song. "Margaret, come here a minute will you" Aurora called out fumbling in her money pouch for what she way looking for. The young redhead appeared in the doorway her apron covered in lavender oil as usual when she was drawing a bath for Aurora.

"You called your Majesty".

"Yes I did, now am I correct in thinking that tomorrow is your eighteenth birthday?" Margaret nodded enthusiastically

"Oh yes Henry says he is going to take me for dinner in the Tavern in the village. He treats me so well your Majesty I can scarcely believe I am lucky enough to have a man like him". Aurora smiled Henry was the young stable boy who tended to her horse, he was not the most attractive of men but was certainly one of the loveliest, surpassing most of her guards and a few of her cooks.

"Hold out your hand Margaret I have an early birthday gift for you". Pulling from her pouch three large gold coins she placed them one by one into the outstretched hand. "There now you can eat like a King and buy yourself that harp you've been wanting. Now run along you've been relieved of your duties for three days thus. But before you leave the castle please tell Henry to have my horse ready for me, I have left it too long since I last returned to the Moors a month and six at my last count. I fear their Protector shall not be best pleased with me".

Margaret grinned showing rows of pearly white teeth, she had heard much from Aurora of the Protector of the Moors and understood the Queens reasoning's for needing to return as often as she did. After all she was the Queen of them too. Thanking the Queen she left the room at a trot eager to find Henry and start her few days off. Aurora watched her leave before standing and fetching her less formal gowns that would not be ruined whilst in the Moors. Her body felt light with the absence of her corset and she breathed deeply allowing her lungs to fill with air before slipping the loose garment over her head.

At twenty years old she now understood the importance of dressing like a Queen, after all how was she to expect her subjects to see her as one if she did not look like one? Jaqueline, an elderly maid who had served her mother had seen to it Aurora was immaculate each and every time she had left her chambers, regardless if it was for breakfast or a ball. Peter her squire had taught her to read and write as well as any English Gentleman, and William her Captain of the Guards had instructed her on how to ride a horse the correct why a lady should. Throughout the past four years Aurora had come to expect and welcome instruction but never forgot that if something did not sit right she need only say and her people would respect her wishes. Unfortunately one area in particular remained a hard pushed subject. Marriage was on the table at every meet, at every tourney and at every ball, nothing she could say would deter her council that she did not need a husband to run her Kingdom. And with only a few months left till she was forced to take one she was running out of time to show them why.

The snow lay thick crisp about the stable as she greeted Henry with a glowing smile. Vlance her horse was waiting patiently, chomping happily on his bit as she readied herself to mount. "Margaret told me about your gift. Thank you greatly your Majesty" he blushed deeply as she kissed him gently on the cheek.

"It was nothing now you are also relieved of your duties for three days thus, go and find Margaret and enjoy yourself, I can manage myself from here". He gawped as she hoisted herself into the saddle as well as any man and trotted to the gate, turning to glance at his open mouth she waved and took off like a bullet towards the Moors Vlance whinnying at the sudden rein he had. The day was already growning short even though she had only been up not more than five hours but still she felt the familiar path towards where Balthazar and Luka patrolled the border. It had be early summer when she had last visited the trees had rustled happily in the breeze and the sun had been soft on her skin, Maleficent had taken her up above the headwinds to see the sunset. She had been nineteen then her birthday had been but a week there after and she'd had to explain to a disappointed Diaval that she could not stay as the Kingdom was throwing a grand affair as they did every year for her. Although this one she knew would be the grandest of them all, for if she had not found a suitable husband before then her council would choose and announce it on that day. Her twenty first.

The trees loomed before her in the growing gloom, thick skeletal branches that reminded her of the thorns that once stood tall and ominous. Still she dismounted and unsaddled Vlance before allowing him the wander free in the open expanse of field she left the leather and steel (the new metal that had replaced iron) atop a fallen tree and began to walk between the trunks searching for the familiar shape of Balthazar. _"Kiack Goordia" _

"It's Aurora Balthazar, I've returned". The large moss cover frame of the Border Guard appeared through the darkness his wooden spear clutched in twisted vine fingers. She smiled happily up at him as he reached out to place his other hand upon her head. "I'll see you in the morrow". Even in the faint light of the moon she could see him nod as he let her pass. The Moors were not as lively as they usually were snow seemed to dim the magic about the place. Yet still the Water Sprites skittered merrily across the frosted lake top happy to be close to any form of water be it liquid or frozen. She waved at them as she past heading for her destination, they twisted up and around her before rushing back to their lucid dance. She jumped slightly as an Aergon snorted close to her head she turned to scratch its nose before continuing for the tree on the cliff.

The trees branches were silent when she reached it. "Godmother?" No answer "Godmother?" Again no answer, Aurora frowned "Diaval?" Still no answer panic gripped her heart as she waited at the base of the tree.

"I'm here" came a familiar voice from behind her, turning Aurora smiled in relief at the sight of Maleficent standing not far from her hands buried deep inside the thick cloak she wore. "It has been a while Beastie I was beginning to wonder if you were going to come back at all". Aurora frowned

"You know I will always come back home to the Moors, to you" Maleficent felt heat rush to her cheeks. The dimwitted Pixies had at least got something right, Aurora had indeed grown in grace and beauty, her hair was not as long as it once had been but it still gleamed golden, her figure had developed and she now saw not her little Beastie but a fully grown woman with a strong posture and a regal face. A Queen worthy of any Kingdom.

"Come" she beckoned for Aurora to step closer to which she did, gently Maleficent placed a hand against the warm rosy cheek, "You look well" she whispered rubbing lightly with the pad of her thumb.

"As do you Godmother".

"You've grown you're now a woman, a proper Queen" Aurora blushed,

"You haven't changed a bit not since the day we first met." Maleficent's quirked an eyebrow, did the Beastie not know about how Faeries age? No, perhaps she never told her, well that would be one conversation they would have.

The moon shone through the branches of Maleficent's tree, Aurora sat idly stroking the great feathers that curved round her shoulders. "So you have but a few months before they choose a suitable mate for you?" Maleficent was resting, eyes closed against the trunk of the tree.

"That is what I have been told over the past few years yes". The Faery bristled, she did not take kindly to her charge being given away to some unknown male. Still she placed a cool hand upon Aurora's hand

"It seems the human Kingdom is taking care of you though, you appear very well looked after",

"I am, and Margaret is with me most hours of the day, Jaqueline too".

"Mmm" Maleficent mused, "How long will you be staying with us this time?" Aurora sighed

"I'll be leaving the morning after the morrow".

So soon Maleficent thought sadly, truth be told she missed the woman next to her more than she'd ever admit. She'd never dream of asking Aurora to stay, to allow her to wear her heart on her sleeve and display such weakness, she'd done that once and Aurora had witnessed it. "I see, that is a short visit. The Fae-Folk will be saddened to see you go again". Aurora flinched, she knew Maleficent wasn't meaning to emotionally blackmail her but it was working,

"I know they will be but I have duties, responsibilities I must perform. The Captain of my Guards and my Head of Council need to meet with me to discuss matters of protection as apparently this year's snowfall has been the heaviest in some time, my Father neglected to support the castle from such problems when alive I have been told". Her voice had lowered as she spoke of Stefan, and Maleficent felt her tense slightly against her.

"I understand Beastie but remember you do have others who need you, perhaps not in the same way but, they do still need to see you".

"Where is Diaval?" Aurora asked changing the subject, the Faery grinned silently to herself,

"It appears that my once loyal servant has found himself a mate of his own, I have not seen hide nor tale feather of him in over a week. He would be very disappointed to know he had missed your coming". The blonde huffed and pushed out of the comfortable embrace, none too gently either,

"Godmother I cannot stay more than I have said, are we clear?" Maleficent blinked surprised at the woman's snip in her tone,

"Perfectly child"

"I am not a child, I'm twenty years old Godmother". The old throaty chuckle issued from the still reclining Faery, she was eyeing Aurora with a calculating look one she had not used in a while.

"I was merely calling you what I was viewing you as". Annoyance flashed across the youthful face

"You were saying I was a woman not two hours ago"

"Then don't be so childish and I shall refer to you as one again". There was a pause, the two figures looked at each other, one face schooled and placid the other twisted in rage most unbecoming to her usual happy face.

"Why must I do what you say Maleficent, I am a grown woman, no a grown Queen and nobody should be telling me what to do or how to act. In fact I do not feel at this current time that I need your council anymore".

Jumping to her feet Aurora started marching off towards the way they knew would take her out of the Moors and back on the path towards the castle. Maleficent appalled and hurt at the young womans words could do nothing more than sit and watch the retreating figure. "Aurora" she called finding her voice suddenly "Aurora, where are you going?" The blonde stopped, she was no more than a ghostly form amongst the shadows.

"Back to the castle" The Faery was panicked she did not wish them to part on such bad terms especially considering Aurora's visits were becoming less and less.

"It is late, perhaps you should return in the morning?" She trained her voice to not sound desperate, Aurora snorted softly

"Tell me something" she turned to look at the still sitting woman, "Is that your way of apologizing or just another attempt at controlling me considering you still obviously view me as little more than a child?" The breath left Maleficent at the words, Aurora had never spoken to her or anybody for that matter in such a mocking tone. It was most unpleasant. Defenses rose around her and the tone that took hold of her voice was biting.

"You mistake my concern for control. Now if you feel you are safe enough to return to the humans at this late hour then go. Good night you Majesty". She stood and turned to climb into the swell of the branches, wings flat against her back betraying her tenseness. Angry tears brewed suddenly behind Aurora's eyes. The hurt at Maleficent's words cut through her, turning away from the now shadowy form of the being in the tree she controlled the tears and threw back over her shoulder.

"Goodnight Maleficent" then she ran, sobs painfully obvious to the Faery, who she herself allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek, as the darkness consumed the night once more.

Sun blushed over the rolling fields and hills kissing everything in a golden glow. Aurora had not slept, instead she'd cried deep heart wrenching sobs with fat globular tear drops that dripped down her puffy face. There was little more than three hours before she would usually be woken, but of course everyone thought she was in the Moors, a place where for once in her life she did not wish to be. Struggling against the heavy bed throw she swung her legs off the edge of her four poster and made her way to the balcony facing the dawn. Dawn…the meaning of her name. She breathed deeply allowing the new day to dry her tear stains. It appeared the Pixies had not managed to make their magic last to adulthood because she did feel blue, very blue, bluer than the deepest part of the crystal pool in the Moors. This was a new feeling to her, even when she'd ran from Maleficent after the terrible news was broken that she had been the one to curse her as an infant there had still been an ounce of curiosity, an ounce of happiness at finding out she had a family. But this…well this tore at her very soul and made her hot with embarrassment at the memory of the way she had addressed the Faery. Yet there was a heavier darker feeling, more unpleasant than annoyance she mused, and more constricting than disappointment, it was anger. Anger at the way the Faery had retorted and not just simply apologized, not accepted the fact she was a grown woman and did not need to be instructed what to do and most of all anger at the way Maleficent had made her feel. Made her cry and monopolized her thoughts all the way home and right up to this very moment and probably right on throughout the day. Throwing her hands up above her head she groaned and pulled at the flowing locks around her face a fresh wave of tears falling.

Maleficent felt dejected and miserable. She wouldn't admit it but the callous words that had passed between herself and Aurora had cut deeper than she'd thought possible. She'd slept deeply and dreamt harder than usual the same dream big and uglier, her cries longer and louder. She'd woken wings trapped between branches and leaves coving her body, the only evidence of her movement during sleep. Apologies were something she did not do often and although she knew she had wronged the woman she was not about to fly to her and beg forgiveness, after all Aurora had been just as hurtful as she. Leaving her Rowen tree she began her daily rote of flight, checking the Moors for normalcy and offering her usual morning greetings. Her wings stung, the wood had obviously snagged some feathers. Feeling exhausted and a little agitated she landed next to the familiar pond and watched the Fae-Folk go about their business unaware of the harsh words their queen had spoken.

Up at the castle Aurora sat and watched the world from her balcony. She'd informed a passing servant of her return and requested that he go and inform Jaqueline she was back and that she wished to call a meeting with her council a day early. The young boy had been so in awe that he'd merely nodded and sprinted off as fast as his little legs would carry him to relay the important information. She wasn't sure about why she'd wanted to speak with her council but she knew that when the moment came her mind would show her what she needed to say. She could hear Jaqueline rummaging around in her wardrobe for a suitable gown for her to ware, muttering about the lack of dignity she always seemed to have when leaving and returning from the woods. She always referred to the Moors as woods, and no matter how many times Aurora had explained to her that they were in fact not woods but vast amounts of springs and soft grass with beautiful trees dotted about Jaqueline never took it on board only 'mmm'd in response as though she hadn't actually heard anything the young queen had said. Looking out at the distant shape of the many high canopies of leaves she sighed, "It's going to be a while until I see you again isn't it?" From her seat Maleficent seemed so far away yet in reality she wasn't more than a couple of hours ride and mere minutes by wing, yet today she felt there were oceans between them. Her heart ached but the stubborn streak she had acquired as of late chastised her weak heart, she would wait until Maleficent came to her and apologized for the way she'd spoken to her and for making her feel this way. Yes that was what was going to happen. Stepping in through the open doors of her chambers Aurora addressed the behind she saw sticking up at her from the trunk at the foot of her bed. "Jaqueline, I think it' time I spoke to the council properly about my imminent betrothal, do you not think?" The elderly woman jumped in surprise but smiled a wizened smile after registering what the queen had just said.

Diaval looked at Maleficent out of the corner of her eye. During the day he'd felt the need to return to the old part of the Moors where he'd spent the years after Aurora's awakening. The Rowen tree had looked exactly the same, he wasn't sure why he'd thought it would have changed in the course of a fortnight but it hadn't. It wasn't until he spied Maleficent looking out across the expanse of land that lay between the Moors and Aurora's castle that he understood he's need to return. Something was troubling the Faery. Nudging her with his shoulder he managed to return her gaze to him. "She isn't coming is she?" The words were more of a statement than a question he concluded and anyone who didn't know her would think just that, but he did know her and he could see that she was sad that the young woman had not returned full of apologies and comforting hugs accompanied with smiles.

She'd explained to him when he'd arrived about their encounter last night, and although he had been surprised at Aurora's behavior he could not blame her, Maleficent could be hard work sometimes and perhaps for once the blondes' good nature had failed her. Still he had stayed with the Faery all day, waiting and waiting for their queen to come back but she didn't, and now he was faced with a miserable and irksome friend. Placing a hand cautiously on the tall womans' shoulder he said "Do not worry I'm sure she was just busy". Maleficent shook her head,

"No Diaval I think that perhaps I upset the little Beastie more than I realized. Her visits have become less frequent and as she matures I fear we become less important in her eyes". Diaval snorted

"Less important to Aurora, no, look would it make you feel better if you turned my beautiful self into a mealy worm?" Maleficent smirked gently, that would make her feel better but only for a short time she knew, still she nodded sighed.

"She will come to me when she is ready". Turning she eyed the disheveled man with a familiar gleam "A mealy worm you say? Well you do always look so nice as one of those". Gold dust glowed in the dying light of dusk, as the man shrank to nothingness before her eyes.


End file.
